A Pirates Gamble
by fantasycorsair
Summary: First story this is going to be a Isabela/MOC centric story rated M for future content and harsh language later on. Any opinions and suggestions for future use and refernence would be appreciated.


**A Pirates Gamble**

**A.N My first story don't care what you think of my work but criticism would be very much appreciated and don't go easy on me just because I'm new to this thanks**

**I own nothing it all belongs to there respective companies **

Chapter 1 Fool's rush in part 1

Garret Hawke along with his current companions,Merrill,Fenris,Varric, Aveline,Anders and his little sister Bethany where on their way to the hanged man to talk about the upcoming deep roads expedition.

Once they arrived they had arrived they saw an exotic looking dark tanned women who looked Rivaini/Antivain descendent ,who judging by how she was dressed was a pirate of some kind drinking some kind of alcohol of some kind with three men in leather armour surrounded her.

"You owe us Isabela" one of the three men the female pirate now identified as Isabela said back calmly "Well Lucky I tell you what since the information you gave me was worth nothing" she had paused to finish her cup of cheap booze before continuing her sentence "That's what I'll pay you"

Isabela had just finished refilling her cup and just as she was about to drink the cup's contents Lucky hand put his glove covered hand and forcible pushed Isabela's cup back onto the counter which he then said in anger and annoyance "Me and my boy's want our money's worth bitch" Isabela said mockingly sympathetically "Oh you poor sweet thing" and with in a blink of an eye smashing his head repeatedly into the counter.

During this Hawke quickly surveyed the tavern and saw a man who he guessed was another pirate sat just a few feet behind the group.

The male pirate was sat there fiddling with a knife that had an ace of spades insignia with a skull in the middle of it in one hand and a bottle in the other. He had white skin ginger hair cut down into a crew cut a crimson bandanna tied around the neck, a strong defined jaw, small ear's, smooth cheek bones that just stick of from the cheek, a fairly regular sized jagged nose that must have seen its fair share of fist fights, small tight lips that has the Glasgow grin across both cheeks, wearing a pirates puffed short sleeved shirt with black breeches with a red sash wrapped around the waist with a wide belt on top that had a gold belt buckle with the same ace of spades which the spade was made from ivory while the skull was made from diamond with multiple pounces on the belt it's self, two overlapping bandoleers on his chest holding two cutlass's on his back black bucket boots that go up just below the knee, black fingerless leather gloves on his hands.The male pirate was leaning back on his chair with feet onto the table watching the fight that had just broke out with amusement while trying his best to enjoy the cheap booze.

After the fight hand finished with a frightened Lucky and a question like threat from Isabela the male pirate had jumped onto the table laughing merrily without dropping his bottle of booze jumped down and walking over to Isabela's left hand side drinking beside both entering a heated whispered discussion and glancing at the gathered party at the entrance a few times.

Hawke and his band of misfits just looked on with confusion all thinking roughly the same thought _**'What just happened.'**_ Hawke walked over to them with his companions close behind catching Isabela's attention first in which the other pirate had turned to look at the approaching party Hawke asked harshly questioned "who are you?" in which the male pirate had adopted a scowl on his face and said "Well a bit rude don't ya think." his voice revealing a gruff english accent, before taking a swig from his bottle of mystery booze Isabela had rolled her eyes in response before bowing lazily "I'm Isabela, previously 'Captain' Isabela. And this right here is my previous first mate and quartermaster Ace but without my ship our titles ring a bit hollow." The now revealed Ace nodded glumly in agreement Isabela continued after a short pause "You know you might just be what I'm looking for to solve a little problem I have."

Hawke asked what was the problem and listened to the pirates offer and agreed after a few seconds of consideration and had agreed to meet the ship less pirate's in high town after dark "Seems a little shady to me Hawke" Varric commented in which Hawke nodded in agreement.


End file.
